<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Lace by Perlmutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863522">Red Lace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt'>Perlmutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SteveTonyTober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Steve Rogers, Lingerie, M/M, Making Up, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Romance, Self-Doubt, Short &amp; Sweet, Smut, SteveTonyTober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve found something in Tony's wardrobe and jumps to the worst conclusions...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SteveTonyTober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 6: "Fight"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SteveTonyTober 2020<br/>Days 6, 7 and 8 make one story. Chapter 1 is Day 6 with "Fight" as prompt and chapter 2 will be "Apologise" for Day 7. Day 8 is Chapter 3 with "Hold"</p><p>Here is part 1: Day 6 "Fight"</p><p>Not beta'ed, english is not my mother language, therefore I apologize in advance for any typos or spelling errors!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve knew that Tony had a history as a playboy when they got together.</p>
<p>He knew how the man had slept around with beautiful men and women back then, but Steve had been so sure that he had succeeded and got the self-made superhero all to himself, when Tony agreed to go on a date with him, little over a year ago. They were happy together, even when Tony wasn't around a lot lately, being busy with SI all the time and spending a lot of nights away from the tower in New York. Steve loved him and therefore he gave him the time that Tony needed.</p>
<p>But now Steve was in their bedroom and while putting away the laundry he came across a red lace thong of all things. It was laying atop of Tony's ties in the drawer, messily shoved between the standard blue one and the one with the little dinosaurs, and it permeated the air with a sickly sweet scent, that tickled Steve's nostrils. He held the offending piece of clothing away from his face with two fingers and stumbled dazed backwards until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he landed on his butt. He raised one hand to his forehead while his thoughts were running around in his head like crazy. The most obvious explanation for what the piece of feminine lingerie was doing here in their bedroom was one that Steve definitely didn't like.</p>
<p>One of Tony's one night stand must have forgotten it.</p>
<p>And damn him if that thought didn't hurt like a bitch. Steve bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. What should he do now? What was the protocol for a situation like this?</p>
<p>Normally Steve prided himself on his calm nature and his logical mind, but in this minute all he was feeling was hurt, betrayal, and jealousy. Raging hot jealousy.</p>
<p>Hadn't he been enough? What was Steve lacking that Tony decided to hop into bed with someone else? A sudden flash of anger had him on his feet in an instant and before he really noticed where he was going precisely, he was standing in Tony's workshop. His pulse was through the roof and he only stopped when he was almost chest to chest to the engineer who had his safety goggles on, which made him look ridiculous. Normally this would have made him laugh, but not this time. Steve held the underwear thingy tightly in his fist to his side and spilled the words that had him so upset before his lover could even open his mouth in greeting.</p>
<p>“Why, Tony?” He started, agitated. “Why? I mean, I knew you had a reputation, it didn't bother me, I was okay with your past. But I thought that's what it was. Your past! What did I do, or what did I not do? Am I not good enough? If there was something bothering you, you could have told me and I would have changed it in a heartbeat…!”</p>
<p>Tony watched him for another second before he pushed his goggles off his head to stare at him with his forehead wrinkled in confusion. “What the fuck are you talking about, Steve? What <em>past</em> exactly do you mean?” He sounded slightly annoyed.</p>
<p>Steve remembered Tony had told him about his current project over breakfast, a new and urgent update for the Helicarrier that needed to be tone until next weekend. Steve respected Director Fury, but right now SHIELD had to wait, he had more pressing matters at hand.</p>
<p>“I'm talking about your womanizing days, Tony!” Steve exploded and waved the thong in front of his lover's face. “I thought you said you were done with meaningless hook ups! And what's with the red lace, this is not your style and it is cheap even for you!”</p>
<p>With a burning feeling in his gut, Steve watched as Tony's face became blank when his eyes zeroed in on the thong in Steve's hand…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 7: Apologise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 7:<br/>Apologise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was broken. Whatever tension had built up between them, it was broken the moment Tony started to outright laugh.</p><p>Confusion overpowered Steve's anger and he lowered his fist with the red thong. The deep frown on his forehead vanished as his eyebrows rose up into his hairline. This was definitely not the response he had expected. But he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.</p><p>The soldier opened his mouth to reprimand the man, but Tony was gasping for air and doubled over, forming a T with his hands for Steve to give him a time out.</p><p>When Tony was finally able to get his breathing back under control, he stood up again and Steve saw that he had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard and was still grinning. With careful fingers he gently coaxed Steve's fist to loosen up the death grip it had on the fabric. He pulled the thong out of his hand, hooked two fingers in it and stretched it obscenely in front of Steve's face.</p><p>“My womanizing days are indeed over, Steven Grant Rogers.” His voice was full of mirth and that ruffled Steve's feathers even more. “This lovely little thing you accidentally found in my drawer is <em>your anniversary gift</em>.”</p><p>Surprise hit Steve like a brick wall. His <em>what</em>?</p><p>“My <em>what</em>?” He voiced the silent question. It didn't make any more sense than in his head, but he waited for Tony to continue.</p><p>“Imagine it on me instead of on a faceless stranger. Combined with some black heels, some scented oil and the dark silk sheets we bought together.” Tony's smile was all teeth and positively lecherous.</p><p>The dark glint in his eyes did things to Steve's inside, like nothing else could. He swallowed heavily and had to suppress the urge to look down at his middle where suddenly all his blood had gone to, as the images of Tony on their bed had filled his head.</p><p>“So it's not...” Steve gestured helplessly in front of him, searching for the right words, now that he knew what kind of horrible mistake he had made by jumping to conclusions. He felt his face heat in embarrassment and shame.</p><p>“No, Steve. It's not.” Tony lowered the thong for which Steve was grateful. His smile softened. “From the moment you asked me out for the very first time I have never been with anybody else. To be precisely even months before that, I didn't have eyes for anyone else but you.”</p><p>Steve felt the world spin around him and he raised one hand to his face, feeling like the lowest scum on earth. “Oh god, Tony, I'm so sorry. I'm so terribly sorry. I- I shouldn't have- shouldn't have assumed…! This was horrible of me, I'm a terrible person. You didn't deserve my outbreak in the slightest! I'm so sorry, Tony! Please forgive me!”</p><p>He wanted to pull the engineer into his arms and hug him forever to beg for his forgiveness. But he wasn't sure he was allowed to. Tony just smiled another self-deprecating smile and raised his arms to welcome the almost bone-crushing embrace.</p><p>“It's okay, sweetheart. I know about my past and I'm not ashamed of it.” He mumbled into Steve's neck and stroked soothingly over his lover's back.</p><p>“I was just… so scared… that I wasn't enough for you. That you'd leave me for someone else. Someone better than me.” Steve stifled a sniff in Tony's shoulder and felt how the anger, the tension, and the jealousy left him altogether and nothing but gratefulness stayed behind.</p><p>“There's no one out there, who could be better for me than you, Steve.” Tony told him earnestly. And Steve knew it was earnest. He just knew it in the bottom of his heart. “Honestly, it feels great to know that I made the Great Captain America jealous of a woman that doesn't exist.” Tony joked in an attempt to brighten up the atmosphere.</p><p>“Still, I'm sorry. I love you so much, Tony.” Steve tightened his hug a fraction before he released Tony a bit to look down into those dark eyes he loved so much. He placed a gentle kiss on top of Tony's nose. “Tell me, what can I do to make it up to you?”</p><p>Tony rose to his tiptoes to be able the breathe into Steve's ear. “I love you too, Steve. How about you show me your feelings when we try this one out?” He carded his strong fingers through the short hairs in Steve's neck while the thong dangled from his other hand. “Can you do the thing with your tongue?”</p><p>Steve felt his face heat and the soft press of Tony's own erection against his thigh. “Of course, for you always.” He pressed a hot kiss to the side of Tony's neck and slowly led him out of the workshop toward the elevator that would bring them up to their suite. The walk was slow because a lot of kissing and touching was involved.</p><p>They landed on their bed in a heap, Tony straddling Steve and bent down to kiss his lover square on the mouth with a whisper. “Let's see if I can rock the red lace look. This is definitely my style.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for commenting on this little story! Your requests to make this R18 really got me thinking and I'm almost convinced to create a third chapter for this story for Day 8: Hold<br/>Yes or No??<br/>The other option would be to leave this T rated and make an R18 story for another prompt.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 8: Hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go! Have some smut for day 8 of the SteveTonyTober 2020 Challenge!<br/>Day 8: Hold</p><p>I apologize for writing errors, I'm sorry, I'm not sure if this is any good. Writing fluff is easy like breathing, but smut is really hard... (ha, pun intended)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Steve..." Tony panted and tightened his grip on the broad shoulders of his lover. Bright red scratches where visible on his fair skin, where Tony's fingernails had tried to hold on, but they would be gone come morning due to the super soldier serum.</p><p>The brunet threw his head back into the pillows when Steve's next thrust hit his sweet spot full force. A lewd moan escaped from deep in this throat when his own throbbing erection brushed over Steve's abs with the way the taller man was bending Tony almost in half. He had finger shaped bruises on his slender hips and the backs of his knees and countless hickeys on various parts of the engineer's body, starting with his neck, over his chest, and down to the inside of his thighs.</p><p>"Steve... Oh, god! Right there!" Tony felt Steve's strong hands on his waist while he was busily licking and biting another love bite into his olive skin, this time right next to his left nipple and subconsciously Tony clenched down around Steve, who was buried fully inside him. The soldier stuttered in his movement at the increased pressure on his cock.</p><p>"Tony..." The name of his lover fell repeatedly from his lips like a prayer between breathless gasps. He shifted a few inches and the wet noises coming from a mixture of lube, scented oil, and come were music to Tony's ears. The brunet was feeling heady. He was oversensitive and clung to every inch of Steve's muscular frame that he could reach. Loving and cursing Steve's super soldier stamina at the same time, he pulled the man down some more so he could press open mouthed kisses to the blonde's temple and neck. Whispered praises and obscenities tumbled from his kiss-swollen lips. He was sure that Steve was trying to fuck him through the mattress of their bed, given that they were at round three and Steve was not showing any signs of softening or exhaustion. If the docs from the forties knew that they'd created a monster with an inhuman refractory period?</p><p>One of Steve's hands followed the curve of Tony's hips and ass and reached the red lace thong he was still wearing. The fabric was an odd but also sensual sensation on his skin and his partner seemed unable to keep himself from touching the fabric all the time, right next to where the two of them were joined. The elastic lace provided a wonderful friction where it was pushed aside to grant Steve entrance, as well as where Tony's balls were still partly covered by it. The black heels he'd promised to wear for the show he'd put on for Steve were laying forgotten on the soft carpet next to the bed and the scented oil was already empty and rubbed all over both their bodies, letting their skin glisten.</p><p>Steve's movements were becoming erratic and Tony knew he was getting close himself. He sought the other's lips, kissing him deep and thorough, carding his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“Hold me tight, Steve…!” Those breathed words were all it took for Steve to come apart and Tony felt the hot rush deep inside of him. This combined with the feeling of belonging together pushed him over the edge and with a short cry, Tony followed and spilled his load all over his stomach, coming almost untouched.</p><p>Now that the frantic need behind their passionate lovemaking was no longer that pressing, the two of them kissed languidly, enjoying the proximity, the post-coital bliss of being with their beloved.</p><p>Careful, so he wouldn't crush the smaller man, Steve took hold of Tony's slender body and turned them until they were laying facing each other. Only their panting could be heard and Tony snuggled close, kissing Steve's collarbone while the soldier caressed his backside gently where he'd slipped free, the moment they'd changed positions.</p><p>They were sticky and sweaty and oily, and should probably shower, but the moment around them was fragile like a bubble and Tony didn't want to disturb or destroy it. So he buried his face in Steve's neck, unwilling to leave his side, and enjoyed how his lover wrapped him up in his strong arms and pulled him close without hesitation.</p><p>“Hold me tight, Steve.”</p><p>“Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks so much for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>